Against All Odds
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Une jeune fille un peu paumee experimente la vie sous un nouvel angle...


**Une nouvelle fanfic ! Pour le moment vous ne verrez pas trop le rapport avec alias mais ne vous inquietez pas, ca va s'eclaircir au fil des chapitres ! Laissez-moi pleins de commentaires et si vous voulez me renvoyer la fanfic commentee entre les lignes a Jeanne.Bombonwanadoo.fr ce serait avec plaisir que je lirais vos critiques ! ;) Bonne lecture NinjaGirl**

**Blam. **

La porte d'entree claqua soudainement dans un bruit sec, faisant trembler les murs fins du couloir, jusqu'a la cuisine ou Catherine epluchait les legumes pour le diner. Les vibrations du mur la firent frissonner, " J'aurais vraiment du appeler cette entreprise pour qu'ils nous renforcent les murs, la pub a la tele etait vraiment interessante... Oh tais-toi Catherine tu sais tres bien qu'on a pas les finances necessaires pour ce genre de reparations..." . La jeune femme se retourna vers la porte et demanda a la silhouette debout dans l'ombre du couloir :

T'etais ou ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans me le dire...

Indifferente a la question, l'interpellee commenca a fouiller dans un placard, sortit un bol et commenca a le remplir de cereales. Elle alla chercher une cuillere, et commenca a machouiller sa nourriture, appuyee au bar de la cuisine, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Jessy, tu m'ecoutes ?

La jeune fille repliqua du tac au tac, d'un ton monocorde, comme une phrase aprise par coeur au fil du temps :

C'est Linaewen, m'man... Pas Jessy...  
Linaewen... Je pensais que tu t'arreterais avec cette lubie de vouloir changer de nom, mais apparemment ca reste... Quel est le probleme avec Jessy tout a coup ? Ca convient plus a mademoiselle ?

Un soupir excede repondit a Catherine, qui contempla la jeune silhouette en faee d'elle. De taille moyenne, fine et discretement athletique, l'adolescente semblait sortie tout droit d'un film de Tim Burton. Ses cheveux ondules, d'un noir de jai, tombaient en cascade sur ses epaules minces jusqu'a la partie superieure de sa poitrine. Elle portait un baggy noir avec une ceinture a clous, et un top a en tulle rose pale et a bretelles noires qui accentuait la paleur de sa peau. Ses poignets etaient garnis de bracelets a piques et autres elastiques de couleurs jusqu'au milieu de ses avants-bras.

Catherine sentit une bouffee d'irritation lui monter a la tete. Saisissant le poignet de sa fille, elle le secoua violemment.

Tu devrais decidement te regarder dans un miroir ma pauvre cherie, tu ressembles a un fantome ! On dirait que ta peau n'a pas recu la lumiere du soleil depuis des annees, et ces bracelets a piques sont pour les chiens pas les humains, mopn Dieu quand est-ce que tu vas realiser qu'il faut serieusement que tu changes de style? Et qunad au nom Jessy, tes parents t'ont donne ce nom avec tout leur amour je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en changerais!  
Mes PARENTS... Papa n'est plus a la maison pour te soutenir, a mon avis il ne pouvait plus te supporter comme moi mais la difference est qu'il a ose franchir le pas et te quitter! Tu es SEULE maman, maintenant c'est un contre un...

La jeune fille ne put continuer sa phrase car la main de sa mere lui frappa violemment la joue. Choquee, Jessy porta une main a son visage et apres un regard indigne a sa mere, sortit de la cuisine en courrant. La derniere chose que Catherine entendit avant de sortir a son tour de la piece fut le bruit des pas precipittes de sa fille dans les escaliers. La jeune mere fit quelques pas dans le hall et s'immobilisa devant le miroir qui la refletait entierement.

L'image familiere que la glace lui renvoya la fit soupirer de frustration, pour la enieme fois dans sa jeune vie. Un corps de taille moyenne et terriblement maigre, des mains longues et rougies par l'eau de vaisselle, de longs cheveux d'un blond terne et de grands yeux d'un bleu delave. Une beaute terriblement ordinaire, mais n'importe qui jetant un regard sur Catherine Bradshaw aurait pu affirmer avec certitude que cette femme avait ete belle a une periode plus paisible de sa vie.

Catherine et le pere de Jessy avaient eu leur quotta d'annees prosperes. Des leur premiere rencontre en High School, ca avait ete l'amour, un amour impetueux et passionnel typiquement adolescent. Elle etait une senior, derniere annee de High School, 14 ans. Les tests que ses parents, trop peu preoccupes d'elle, ne lui avaient pas fait passe, leur auraient prouve que la jeune fille avait une intelligence superieure a la normale, mais jamais oh jamais ils n'avaient pris cette intelligence en consideration. Il etait un Senior aussi, mais de 17 ans. Leur premier rendez-vous officiel avait ete une parfaite reussite, et tres vite ils s'etaient mis en couple. Catherine a l'epoque avait de graves problemes familiaux, entre sa mere qui buvait et son pere qui la frappait pour un oui ou un non il n'etait pas bon franchir le seuil du foyer familial ces annees-la. Le jeune couple supporta vent et marees de la part de la famille de Catherine qui avait une aversion totale pour le jeune homme que leur fille aimait, jusqu'a ce que la jeune fille entre a l'universite, a 15 ans. Fatiguee de vivre dans la terreur et la frustration chez elle, elle accepta l'offre de son copain de vivre avec lui dans un appartement au centre ville, d'autant plus que la jeune fille avait decouvert quelques jours auparavant qu'elle etait enceinte. Apres avoir recu ses dernieres "benedictions" de la part de ses parents, qui se composerent d'insultes les plus diverses, Catherine quitta donc le foyer de son enfance pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, des ce jour elle coupa toutes les attaches qu'elle avait avec ses parents. Le bebe naquit 9 mois apres son emmenagement, ils l'appelerent Jessy. Elle avait 15 and, il en avait 18. Ils s'aimaient, et quoi que la societe puisse en dire ne les derangeaient pas. Catherine supporta le regard desaprobateur des autres futures mamans aux cours de preparation l'accouchement, les remarques meprisantes de ses camarades d'universite face a son ventre rond, les chuchotement moqueurs des enfants quand elle emmenait son bebe au parc. Tout, elle supporta tout. Car l'homme qu'elle aimait etait toujours la pour la soutenir, malgre ses propres etudes qui lui prenaient aussi beaucoup de temps. Le reve du pere de Jessy etait de devbenir espoin au sein de la CIA, et parfois Catherine se demandait avec une pointe d'amertume si il avait ateint cet objectif. Dix annees passerent avant que le noyau familial ne casse. Mesentente, problemes d'argent... Diverses raisons firent que le pere de Jessy et Catherine deciderent de mener leur propre vie. Il fut decide que Jessy verait son pere une fois par mois, mais Catherine, elle, avait refuse de le revoir. Les blessures, bien que cicatrisees, avaient ete trop vives. Cela faisait 6 ans que Catherine vivait seule avec sa fille de 16 ans. 6 ans qu'elle etait balotte entre 3 different boulots de peu de valeur, 6 ans que l'argent manquait a la maison malgre la pension que leur versait chaque mois son ex. La vie etait dure, et la crise d'adolescence de Jessy ne la facilitait guere.

Catherine entendit Jessy crier "J'vais au garage, m'man. M'attends pas pour diner" au milieu d'un claquement de porte. Seule. Elle etait de nouveau seule, au milieu du chaos que constituait sa vie. Un sanglot etouffe s'echappa de ses levres, et se transforma rapidement en pleurs de frustation.

A suivre...


End file.
